The Nightmare II: Andrew's Nightmare
by Parent12D
Summary: A indirect sequel to The Nightmare. This time, it's Andrew that has the nightmare, and his is far worse than Alex's. He wakes up and checks to see if Alex is okay. How will this turn out? Read and find out now! Rated T for the dark contents used in the nightmare, especially the presence of blood, terrorist, bombing, murder, and death. Check it out anyway if you haven't yet.


**Hello readers out there! Here is another fanfiction that I have created for this series. Now I have a couple of things to inform you on before starting the story.**

 **First off, you can consider this a contested sequel to the story 'The Nightmare', due to the title of the story. Only this time, it's Andrew who has the nightmare.**

 **Also, because this is Andrew we're dealing with, his nightmare will be far worse than Alex's nightmare. Just letting you know now.**

 **Another thing, this story will instantly start off with the nightmare that Andrew's having, and it'll be italicized so you will know that it's his nightmare.**

 **Just a warning: the nightmare Andrew will have will be darker and more terrifying than Alex's nightmare, and it'll be one of the darkest things I have done for this series. There will be some mentioning of blood taking place during the nightmare, which is why this is classified as a Horror themed story. Just letting you know so it's not a surprise.**

 **One last thing, the stuff that happens in Andrew's dream will not really happen outside the dream, because of the fact that it's a nightmare. This is to keep it from being a 100% tragedy story.**

 **With all that being said, I hope you enjoy the story everyone despite how dark it may be. Enjoy readers!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters that aren't mine belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 _In the city/town that is known as Beverly Hills, the house that belongs to the five WOOHP spies was completely destroyed. A terrorist/assassin had bombed the place and destroyed everything in hind sight, destroying all the rooms in the house, and everything in it, having wiped out the roof of the house as debris was everywhere. The bombing also triggered several small fires to appear all over the place as well. The terrorist had already killed Sam, Clover and Chaosky as a result from the bombing. Andrew however was still alive as he had put up a fight against the terrorist. By looking at Andrew's face, one could notice that he was sweating blood, and that his upper lip and his nose was oozing with blood, and the clothes he was wearing were torn up and ruined. Despite this, Andrew kept his ground as he was panting heavily, not sure how much he could take. Alex, who was still alive too, was standing by the sideline, also wearing worn out clothes, hoping that Andrew would be careful and not get killed. The terrorist was impressed that Andrew was putting up a good fight, and that he wasn't going to let his guard down. Unfortunately, the assassin had a trick up his sleeve._

 _"You put up more of a fight than you can add on you fool," The terrorist commented, as Andrew was still panting heavily._

 _"Your going to pay for this, you monster," Andrew moaned weakly, angry and angsty running through him at what this terrorist did._

 _"On the contrary, you weak-minded fool," The terrorist walking over to Alex. "This is only the beginning of your misery."_

 _He grabbed Alex by the throat as Alex started pleading and crying for him to let go. This only sparked Andrew's anger further._

 _"What are you planning to do to Alex," Andrew warned him in a really angry tone._

 _"What should have been done long ago," The terrorist got out a deadly looking knife. "I'm going to put an end to this girl's life, and have you watch her die right in front of you," The terrorist spoke in such a terrifying voice._

 _Andrew's anger was replaced with fear at the fact that this terrorist was about to kill his beloved angel. He started pleading to him to spare her life._

 _"No, please don't," He couldn't stop him. The terrorist was way too dangerous. He completely bombed their home and already killed his three friends. "Spare Alex's life! Please, kill me instead! I don't care! Just please don't kill Alex!"_

 _The terrorist let out one of the most darkest and sinister laughs that Andrew has ever heard in his life._

 _"That's something I'd expect from you fool," The terrorist started raising the knife over his head. "I don't need to kill you. You'll slowly die from misery at the sight of your precious lady."_

 _The moment he said that did the terrorist slammed the knife downward as it went right through Alex's chest, making direct contact with the heart, as Alex let out the most terrified scream that she let out._

 _ **"AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ _Alex screamed in terror and agony that this terrorist was killing her._

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Andrew screamed in fear. A moment later, the terrorist pulled the knife out of Alex's chest, as he slammed the knife right into a wall, blood dripping down from the knife as Alex's chest was now dripping blood all over the place. The terrorist dropped Alex as she slowly became surrounded by a puddle of blood._

 _"ALEX!" Andrew screamed as the terrorist laughed sinisterly._

 _"I believe my work here is done. I have killed the four people that are the closest to you. I will leave you to suffer in misery to the point where you will slowly die on the inside. Enjoy your new life of misery you lowlife."_

 _The moment after he said that did the terrorist end up vanishing right before Andrew could even attack him. He was gone as Andrew noticed Alex was in a puddle of blood, and was dying._

 _"Alex!" Andrew ran over to her aid. "Alex! Please speak to me! PLEASE!"_

 _Andrew heard Alex coughing. She was coughing up blood which was really unsettling to Andrew._

 _"Andrew…" Alex said weakly. "I'm… I'm so sorry that I didn't escape the room…"_

 _"Its okay babe," Andrew sounded desperate, hoping that she'd make it. "We'll be able to pull through this. I swear!"_

 _"No Andrew… Ack… I don't think I can make it… I'm slowly starting to die…" Alex said with such agony and pain in her voice. She continued to cough up blood as Andrew looked scared._

 _"NO! Please don't say that Alex," Andrew was on the verge of tears. "DON'T LEAVE ME ALEX! I already lost my parents to a tragic accident, and that assassin already killed the others. I don't want you to leave me!"_

 _"I'm sorry Andrew," Alex started saying her final words. "I don't want to leave you either, but I'm afraid there's nothing anyone could do to save me… Not even the hospital could save me now…"_

 _"But Alex I…"_

 _"Andrew… before I die, I want you to know that you were the best boyfriend I ever had," Alex started dripping tears of blood. "I'm sorry that I failed you, and I don't want you to ever forget me baby… I… I love you baby… I really do…"_

 _Those were the last words she said, as she slowly closed her eyes after Andrew said 'I love you too'. Alex fell to the floor in the puddle of blood, with her eyes shut. Andrew put his head on her chest and realized that she stopped breathing. She was dead._

 _She died. He couldn't believe it. All the people he was close to were killed._

 _"Alex, no…" Andrew was now streaming with tears. "Don't leave me! I don't want to suffer!"_

 _It was then Andrew started getting the same feeling he got before he moved to Beverly Hills and met the spy girls, only this time, Chaosky was dead, as he was also killed. Andrew was traumatized._

 _"No… No… WHY… WHY…" Andrew's world started crashing all around him as he his eyes streamed with tears. "NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

 **"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"** Andrew screamed as he jolted upward from his bed, as he had woken up from what appeared to be a horrifying nightmare. Andrew was sweating from anxiety as he noticed his bed was soaked with sweat. Andrew was breathing heavily as he took a look at his surroundings. He saw that his bedroom was not destroyed. Everything was okay. Andrew looked at his clock and saw that it was only 2 in the morning.

 _Was it just a horrible nightmare?_ Andrew asked himself as he got out of bed and slowly opened his door as he went to see that the house was still in tact and nothing was destroyed. He then checked the rooms that belonged to Sam, Clover and Chaosky respectively, to make sure all three of them weren't dead. To his relief, all three of them were still alive. They were just sleeping as Andrew wiped his forehead in relief to how the house wasn't destroyed and that Sam, Clover and Chaosky were still alive.

 _Is Alex still alive?_ Andrew thought about checking to see if Alex was still alive for a moment or so. Being the man he is, he decided to check up on Alex. He creaked opened her door and saw that Alex was lying on her bed, eyes closed and all. Wanting to make sure she was just sleeping, he slowly went into her bedroom as he approached her bed as he then sat onto her bed as he then placed his hand on her back. He then placed his ear onto her body. She was breathing. She was still alive. He then planted a kiss on her left cheek as he then let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh Alex," Andrew said out loud. "I'm so glad that you're okay…"

"Of course I'm okay."

Andrew heard Alex speak as he realized that he woke her up. Andrew then noticed that Alex was now facing Andrew as she was smiling at him.

"Hi Andrew…" Alex said with a small smile on her face.

"Hi."

Alex then checked her clock and saw that it was only 2 in the morning.

"Andrew, what are you doing up this early," Alex wondered as Andrew had a really anxious and concerned look on his face. Alex took notice of this as she then asked him. "Why do you look so anxious babe?"

Andrew hesitated for a moment as he then stated.

"I… I had a really horrifying nightmare…" Andrew said with guilt.

"Really," Alex sounded worried. "What kind of nightmare was it? What was it about?"

Andrew faced downward in shame. Should he really tell her? Alex noticed this as she then said.

"Andrew, you can tell me. I think I'll be able to handle it," Alex rubbed Andrew's back. "Just please tell me babe."

Andrew thought for a moment as he then said.

"Alright, I'll tell you honey…"

Alex gave her full attention to Andrew as Andrew took a deep breath as he then started.

"Here's how the nightmare started," Andrew gulped as he then explained. "The house was being under attack by a dangerous terrorist. The terrorist managed to bomb the house, destroying everything inside the house. The roof was destroyed as were all the rooms in the house and everything in it. The terrorist had already killed Sam, Clover and Chaosky just by bombing the house. The only ones that were still alive were you and me."

This got Alex a little terrified as Andrew continued.

"What the terrorist did next was so horrifying, I couldn't take it," Andrew was starting to cry. "He got out a knife and he stabbed it right through your chest, right through the heart, as he planned on killing you to make me suffer on the inside out… After he was gone, what really hit hard was that I couldn't save you. You were in a puddle of blood and you told me that nobody could save you, not even the hospital… The last thing you said to me was 'I love you baby' and… and after that, you died… I lost everything that meant so much to me…"

Andrew's voice started to crack as his eyes were streaming with tears.

"And what made it worse was that the whole nightmare felt so real, it felt like it was really happening… I don't know what would happen if you really were killed right in front of me… I was extremely devastated…"

Alex looked sad as she felt sorry for Andrew, as Andrew finished.

"That's why I woke up so early and checked on everything and everyone, to make sure everyone was still alive and the house wasn't destroyed… and to make sure you weren't dead baby… I'm really sorry for waking you up…" Andrew finished as he closed his eyes in despair.

Alex didn't know what to think. Andrew had a nightmare that was so horrifying, all of the nightmares she had in the past were basically child's play compared to his nightmare. After a few moments, she finally said.

"Andrew… I'm really sorry that you had such a really horrifying nightmare… I really am…" She gave him a really comforting hug to make sure he was alright.

"It's okay Alex," Andrew returned the hug. "I'm just glad that you're alright and it was all just a terrifying nightmare."

"That's all it'll ever be dear, it'll only be a nightmare," Alex smiled. "Besides, if anyone was planning on hurting me or threatening to kill me whatsoever, you know that I would immediately go straight to you for protection honey."

Andrew had to smile, as she had an excellent point.

"You're right Alex. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you and get away with it," Andrew still felt guilty. "Still, I'm terribly sorry for waking you up this early."

"No need to apologize dear," Alex didn't even sound upset. "You had a nightmare and you wanted to make sure I was okay and you were concerned for me."

Alex placed a kiss on his cheek, which made Andrew feel better.

"Thanks Alex, I'm glad I have you."

"I'm glad I have you too dearie."

"Still, I don't feel comfortable with sleeping in my bedroom in case another nightmare comes up and leaves me terrified."

Alex was lit up as she then offered.

"Andrew, would you like to sleep with me for the remainder of the night so you know that nothing bad will happen to me?" Alex suggested. "You can always return to your bedroom when you wake up."

"I would really appreciate that Alex," Andrew was thrilled. "I can just take care of the bed sheets that are soaked with sweat from anxiety when it's daylight out."

"Great idea baby," Alex agreed as she made room on her bed for her man to sleep on. She lifted up her blanket so Andrew could cuddle up. "It's ready babe."

"Okay," Andrew had gotten up for a second, as he then made himself comfortable under Alex's blanket as he was now right next to Alex.

"Are you feeling cozy sweet cheeks?" Alex asked.

"Yes, very," Andrew said as he wrapped his arms around Alex. "I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew," Alex wrapped her arms around Andrew as a result.

They then went on and started kissing in a compassionate manner, French kissing to be exact, as their tongues touched each other. After a few moments of kissing, they were ready to fall back asleep.

"Well, goodnight Andrew," Alex said.

"Goodnight Alex." Andrew said as he slowly closed his eyes along with Alex.

In a matter of seconds, the two of them pasted out, sleeping together like a married couple would, as Andrew didn't have any more nightmares for the remainder of the night. Andrew wouldn't let anything happen to Alex outside of his nightmares and he would keep her safe and protected as a result. The couple started having peaceful dreams, hoping that when daylight comes, they'll have a much better start to the day, wondering if anymore events, terrifying or not, will occur and if they'll keep each other safe… Until then, the couple decided to sleep the horrifying nightmares away…

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **YEAH, THAT'S THE END EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS STORY, AND I HOPE THAT THE NIGHTMARE ANDREW HAD BEEN TOO TERRIFYING FOR YOU TO READ. THE NIGHTMARE PROBABLY MADE A BUNCH OF YOU SAD, BUT KNOWS THAT IT WAS ONLY A NIGHTMARE AND NOTHING ELSE! JUST SO YOU KNOW!**

 **ANYWAY, THE FIRST HALF, THE NIGHTMARE, WAS HORROR CATEGORIZED AND THE SECOND HALF, OUTSIDE THE NIGHTMARE, WAS ANGST CATEGORIZED, TO THOSE WHO COULDN'T TELL!**

 **NOW, UNTIL THE NEXT STORY THAT I DECIDE TO DO FOR THIS CATEGORY, I SUGGEST THAT ALL OF YOU WAIT PATIENTLY FOR THE NEXT STORY TO BE MADE!**

 **IN THE MEANTIME HOWEVER, IF YOU WANT TO, FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A REVIEW ABOUT WHAT YOU THOUGH ABOUT THIS HORROR/ANGST THEMED STORY THAT I DID!**

 **OTHERWISE, SINCE I SAID EVERYTHING I NEEDED TO, THAT'S ALL READERS! GOODBYE FOR THE TIME BEING EVERYONE!**


End file.
